Shakin' My Head
Shakin' My Head is an original song that is featured in The Untitled Rachel Berry Project, the twentieth and final episode of Season Five. It is sung by Mercedes with Brittany as one of the backup dancers and is Mercedes' single from her debut album with Sony Music Entertainment. The performance takes place in a New York Shopping Mall at the beginning of Mercedes' Nationwide Mall Tour. Rachel, Kurt, Sam, Blaine, Artie, and Mary Halloran are all present in the audience at the concert. Artie films the event and has a brief interview with Mercedes and Brittany before the performance begins. Lyrics Mercedes: Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-ooh-oh Eh-e-yeah, ho-oh-woah, hey-e-yeah, hey-e-yeah Ho-ooh-woah, oh-woah Mercedes (The Backup Dancers): Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Every day when I'm a-wakin' (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) The questions got my head a shakin' (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) Oh-oh Like why does gravy give you heart attacks? Woah-woah-oah (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) And why do Republicans hate the blacks? Mercedes with the Backup Dancers (Mercedes): Hate the blacks, hate the blacks And how come Jesus looks just like a white guy? When he's from Palestine, that can't be right, no Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh-oh noo) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Hey!) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (I don't know) Sh-sh-shakin' my head Sh-sh-shakin' my head Mercedes with the Backup Dancers (The Backup Dancers): Sh-sh-shakin' my head Sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Mercedes (The Backup Dancers): Now all of y'all are driving hybrid cars? (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) So why can't we put a man on Mars? (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) Yay, yeah, yeah Why does TV have too many ads? (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) That's enough now And why are dogs always licking their nads? Mercedes with the Backup Dancers (Mercedes): And why do we keep borrowing from China? And why do some flowers look like vaginas? Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh-oh noo) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Hey!) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (I don't know) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, (Na na-na-na-no) Sh-sh-shakin' my head Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oh-oh-woahoh) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oah-woah-oah-oh) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oah-woah-oah) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Woah!) Mercedes (with the Backup Dancers): (When I fly to the heaven) God will set me straight (Like how come I drink diet coke) and (I keep gaining weight) (Jesus, my lord and savior) Yeah, you know it's true (The Backing Dancers: Yeah, you know it's true) (But God, you got) explainin' to do, woahoh-oh-oh-oah Mercedes with the Backup Dancers (Mercedes): Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Yeah-yeah) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, (Shakin') Sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh yeah) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh keep on) Oh-oh-oh-oh (What's wrong) Shake it, oh-oh-oh-oh (With the world today) shake it Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it, (Hey) Oh-oh-oh-oh (I don't, I don't know) Shake it Oh-oh-oh-oh (I don't know) Shake it, oh-oh-oh-oh (No-oah woah) Shake it Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oooh-oh-oh-woah-woah-aah) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Hahahaha) Trivia *This song is written by Adam Anders and Peer Åström. *Celebrity choreographer Brian Friedman is seen as one of Mercedes's backing dancers. *Amber Riley's younger sister makes a cameo before the song begins, she asks Mercedes for an autograph. Gallery tumblr n5a9948gxq1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr n5a9948gxq1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr n5a9948gxq1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr n5a9948gxq1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr n5a9948gxq1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr n5a9948gxq1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr n5a9948gxq1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr n5a6nr6Gzt1r87l9mo1 250.gif tumblr n5aa5silCs1qbdepdo3 250.gif tumblr n5aa5silCs1qbdepdo4 250.gif tumblr n5aa5silCs1qbdepdo5 250.gif TURBP BTS (1).jpg 5x20 016.jpg 5x20 017.jpg 5x20 018.jpg Turbp shot4.jpg merc1.gif m2.gif m3.gif m4.gif m5.gif m6.gif m7.gif m8.gif Tumblr n66apehSEs1rk63wco2 r4 250.gif Tumblr n66apehSEs1rk63wco4 r8 250.gif Tumblr n66apehSEs1rk63wco1 250.gif Tumblr n66apehSEs1rk63wco3 r1 250.gif normal_scnet_glee5x20_0355.jpg normal_scnet_glee5x20_0375.jpg normal_scnet_glee5x20_0367.jpg normal_scnet_glee5x20_0380.jpg normal_scnet_glee5x20_0393.jpg normal_scnet_glee5x20_0383.jpg Tumblr nfu757Sxpr1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfu757Sxpr1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfu757Sxpr1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfu757Sxpr1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfu757Sxpr1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nfu757Sxpr1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nfu757Sxpr1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nfu757Sxpr1ra5gbxo1 250.gif shaking my head.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (EP)